hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Solahrasin
Solahrasin is one of the first seven sages of the Goddesses, created at the dawn of Hyrule to defend the Triforce. Etymology Solahrasin's name predates many Hyrulean languages. The Ancient Hylian words solahra (justice) and sina (light) might be derived from his name. Physical Appearance In the Book of Mudora, Solahrasin is described as "made of the light of the Goddesses themselves, he is of form but without, for those that see only look upon light, and those that feel are burned in his presence". It is likely that Solahrasin has no physical form even when entering Hyrule, though he is often described as being clad in white, black, and gold armor. He is usually described as towering over his own army; it is likely he is the largest Sage to have existed. Powers and Abilities Solahrasin was given the ability to control and manipulate various forms of light by the Golden Goddesses. He can bend light around his form, rendering himself and entire areas invisible from sight. He can easily blind anyone who looked upon him too long, and was reported to have completely incinerated his enemies. Despite his significant control over light, Solahrasin wielded a giant mace that he used to crush armies. Personality Solahrasin's personality is never really described in details. The Goddesses considered him their most loyal and perfect servant, it is possible Solahrasin was either devoid of free will or his conviction to his cause and purpose was very powerful. History Creation of Hyrule Solahrasin was the second sage to be created by the Golden Goddesses, and was considered their best work and without any of the flaws of the six other sages. He was made specifically with the intent to lead the other Sages and entire armies against the many beings that had interfered with the creation of the Hyrule, notably the Druthulidi. He successfully lead assaults against and destroyed many of the Druthulidi, even confronting Majora and subduing it. Solahrasin was instrumental in the Purging of the Goddesses; he channeled their wrath along with the other six sages to cleanse the entirely of Hyrule's surface of corruption, allowing the Triforce to finish formation and bring life to the world. Post Creation With Hyrule in its infancy Solahrasin returned to the Sacred Realm and watched over the Triforce, awaiting for the Trilith so that it may be passed on to mortals. During his watch one of the other first Sages, Sulkaris, attempted to steal the Triforce and use it for her own ends. It was Solahrasin who halted her progress and eventually banished her from the Sacred Realm and into Hyrule. When the Trilith awoke into Hyrule, Solahrasin, five of the other Sages, and the three Oracles passed the Triforce unto them and placed it in their care. His work complete, Solahrasin gathered his army and created the Silent Realm, a place hidden from sight through the bending of light where he and his forces could rest until the end of time. There is no record of how or when Solahrasin chose Sahasrahla to be his successor. It is possible that there may have been another forgotten sage in the line between the two. Despite his importance in the creation of Hyrule and the Triforce, Solahrasin is one of the least revered of the first Sages and is all but forgotten by the time of the Gerudo Wars. There are no temples or churches devoted to him in Hyrule except for a stained glass window of him in Hyrule Castle. In later eras he is often associated with justice, judgement, honor, loyalty, and trust. Category:Sage Category:Hero Characters Category:Strict Goddess Worship Category:Firstborn of the Goddesses Category:Heroes